


All His

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, dom!Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Joe loses his USA championship and needs some stress relief. Now.





	All His

You knew the second the final bell rang, you were going to be sore in the morning. Joe’s stunned face was hurtful enough. But the way he lost control, and continued destroying Rey in front of his son, you knew he was nowhere near out of adrenaline. 

The bystanders in catering parted like water before a speeding ship. He snagged you on the way by, uncaring of what anyone might think. Or think later. Especially after the screaming that was probably going to happen.

“Joe,” you tried, but he pinned you to the back of the door. With the click of the lock, you shivered. His eyes were cold. Dark. 

“Take off your shirt.”

“Wha-”

The fabric ripped before you could complain. Joe’s orders were to be obeyed immediately. 

“Do you want me to rip your shorts too?”

Hastily, you dropped those and your panties to the ground, kicking them away. While you fumbled with your bra, you asked, “don’t you need to make your nose stop bleeding first?” 

Joe looked down at your shirt still in his hand. He used it to wipe away most of the damage. “No. It’s stopped already.” For a split second, his eyes flickered with something broken. “I need you.”

“I know.”

His lips were on yours with a hungry snarl. Then just as ravenously as he had taken your breath, he slowly pulled away while sucking on your bottom lip. He chuckled as you tried to follow. “Do not hesitate to say no.” Joe tilted his head to suck harshly at the curve of your neck. “I am going to ruin you. Mark you. Take what I need. When I say ‘cum’ you better do it. ‘Cause it’s probably gonna be your only chance tonight.”

You groaned, bucking your hips into the hardness still trapped in his ring shorts. “Do what you like, baby. Please-” Your plea ended before it began as his hand locked around your throat. 

“Or maybe I’ll make you cum till you black-out. Till you can’t scream anymore. Yeah, baby girl,” he growled, pinning your wrists above your head in one hand and forcing you to face him. “I’m gonna make you cum until you are a mess. My mess. But first,” he stepped back, leaving you cold and panting against the door, “I have to hear one word.”

“Yes.”

Calmly, Joe walked over to the couch and patted the armrest. So summoned, you went and leaned over it. A hitch caught in your throat. As flushed as you were, Joe’s post-match heat made his hand feel like a brand rubbing over your ass. You braced your arms against the seat knowing what was coming next. He spread you, groaning to see your slick already shining. Under his first taste, you keened. 

Joe chuckled, biting into the globe of your ass. “Singing for me already, baby girl? You’re gonna be hoarse sooner than I thought.”

True to his word, he made you his. Within just a few minutes you were clawing at the couch. But Joe had a strong grip on your hips, holding you in place and keeping you from crawling away. One orgasm came and barely had time to disperse before he flipped you to your back and curled two fingers into your sensitivity. You arched with the second, gasping as he sucked long and hard on your clit. Your legs were shaking. To be honest, you couldn’t feel them. But Joe could see how wrecked you were already. 

By the time you could mostly see again, Joe’s shorts were just low enough to give you a view. You whimpered. Joe’s cock jumped at the sound. 

“It’ll fit. It has plenty of times before.” 

He pumped his length a few times with fingers dripping with your slick. It looked so deliciously hard you had to lick your bottom lip. Something that didn’t go unnoticed. 

“It’ll fit there too, baby girl. But later.” 

The heat of him rutting against your lowers lips made you needy, sensitive as you were. Joe had to grip your hips to keep them from bucking toward or away from him as he began to work into you. There was always a bit of stretch. A wonderful stretch that filled you up for days after. Your eyes fluttered shut as he gave one final thrust to sheath himself. 

“You always fill me so good, Joe. Please. Need you. I’m yours. Take what you need-”

“I will.”

You screamed with the first full thrust. And continued to do so in broken bits over the next several minutes. Joe knew you. He knew every inch of you. Every way to twist his hips. When to circle your clit with his thumb. How to spread his hand across your stomach to massage more pleasure into your skin. And he knew exactly when to wrap his fingers around your throat, stealing your oxygen, and honing your senses to feel everything he was doing to you. 

Dark flecks bounced at the edges of your vision. But you liked this. Being Joe’s toy. His stress relief. Because he was there when you needed him too. When you wanted to sit on top but didn’t want to rule. Filling you with his cock to push the overwhelming thoughts from your mind. Your mouth when all you could seem to say was how you were failing. His deep voice rumbled, sending shivers down your spine, each time he held you close in his control. 

The number of times you’d cum had faded away ages ago. And over the course of your fucking, he’d pushed you from one side of the couch to the other, making you brace against the far armrest. Your throat was raw and still, he found ways to eke sounds out of you. 

“Love those pretty sounds,” Joe panted. He’d beet sweaty from his match earlier, but it was renewed now. You made him that way. “Got another one in ya?”

You whimpered as he tweaked one of your nipples. “I don’t know.”

He stopped moving. “Do you want to stop?”

“But”

“I can finish myself off.”

You bit your lip.

He gripped your chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Do you want to stop?”

“N-no.”

“Okay. Just one more. Give me just one more.”

You gave it to him easily. Shuddering and roaring through gritted teeth, Joe stilled and filled you with his cum. 

Finally spent, he pulled you to curl up in his lap, stroking your hair. For a minute, the only thing either of you could do was catch your breath. Joe found his first. “Thank you.”

“Of course, love,” you said. You cupped your hand over his cheek. Well. As well as you could see through lidded eyes. 

Joe nodded. He gave you a quick kiss to your forehead, then eased you off his lap. His nose had started bleeding again, so he pinched a tissue over that while cleaning you up. Confused, you watched as he tried to find clothes for you to wear. He eventually caught your gaze. “What? I’m not done with you. But I gotta get you to the hotel first.”


End file.
